Sweet Suprises
by scarletrose3
Summary: Spike and Buffy go out on a prefect date..............?


**Summery:  Buffy and Spike finally have a perfect date. Set sometime in season 6 after "Smashed" and "Wrecked" but before "Seeing Red"**

**Rating: R - for sexual content****__**

**Feedback: Yes Please! I live for it. **

**Author: scarletrose at scarletr@localnet.com or scarletrose022002@yahoo.com**

**Shipper:  Buffy/Spike**

**Disclaimer:_ You know all the characters are owned by 20th Century Fox, Joss Whendon and the rest of them. I DON'T OWN THEM. I just like playing in their dimensions for a while –Thanks. _**

** Distribution: Blood, Bones and Stakes, B/S Central, Starcrossed Stories, ff.net, oh hell who ever else wants it just let me know.**

Sweet Surprises

============================

It was a normal summer night in Sunnydale. The moon was full, the stars shined bright and there was a gentle breeze in the still of the warm night as Spike stepped onto the porch of the Summers' home. He fidgeted nervously in his unusual attire, the normal black jeans and t-shirt had been shed for this night. Looking down on, he wasn't sure if that decision was right. The khaki Dockers, white t-shirt and midnight blue unbuttoned button down shirt, which made his eyes even bluer made him a little uncomfortable, but he remembered what Nibblet had said, "Surprise her." Standing at the front door he knocked. 

Meanwhile Buffy and Dawn are upstairs in Buffy's room trying desperately to find the prefect outfit. The room was covered with the discarded outfits. Buffy walk over to the closet once again, "You're changing, again? That's like the millionth time you've changed."

 "It isn't, only the hundredth." Buffy jokes, "I need to look perfect, Dawn." 

"It won't matter what you wear, he's seen you at your worst, and he still loves you. He must be crazy!" Dawn reminds her, rolling her eyes as Buffy pulls out yet another outfit from the closet. They here a knock at the door and Buffy panics. Dawn goes down to answer the door so her sister could finally make her decision on what to wear. 

Dawn opens the door and sees him, "Wow, you look great, maybe you should not wear black more often." Spike uncomfortably shifts from one foot to the other, "Hi Nibblet, is big Sis ready?" She couldn't help but smile, "She'll be right down. Come in." 

A moment later Buffy is standing in the top step, 'not perfect' she thinks and turns to change once again, but it was too late. Spike was standing there starring at her; she was wearing a long, flowing, pale yellow sundress with pretty blue flowers, which was backless. Her hair was pinned up with a clip and strappy sandals completed the outfit. Spike was in awe, "You look beautiful." He whispers to himself and she blushes. "Are you ready to go Pet?"

"You still haven't told me where we're going?" she says, coming down the stairs. 

"Not telling you, it's a surprise."

Dawn couldn't be happier, her sister and her favorite vamp on an honest to god date. She couldn't be any prouder of herself for setting the whole thing up. "I'll be fine, you two have fun tonight." She say giving them both a hug. 

"Goodnight Dawnie." 

"Night, bit." Spike adds, as they walk out the door. Just before they reach the car he stops her, pulling her closer, he pulls out a long silky scarf. She couldn't but help give him a strange look. "Trust me, its part of the surprise." He says, putting the mock blind-fold on her. Then leads her, the rest of the way to the car and helps her in.

 ~~~~~~

Arriving at their secret location he walks around the car and helps her out, then starts to lead her through an opening in the trees. "Can I take this thing off yet?"

"No, not yet" he tells her as they continue to walk through the woods. "You'll ruin it."

"Well, are we almost there?" she asks. She had never had anyone do this for her before and she was nervous and thrilled at the some time. 

"Be Patient, pet. Were almost there." He couldn't help but smile at her as she make a face in protest. He led her to a clearing on the hillside. There was a large blanket spread out on the ground, upon it was a picnic basket full of all her favorite foods, a bottle of chilled wine, two elegant wine glasses and a small cooler set off to the side. Coming to a stop in front of the blanket she asks again,"Can I take this off, yet?"

 "Not yet. Patience luv, patience! It will be worth it, I promise", lowering her to her knees. He starts to unpack the basket; finally after everything is just perfect he walks behind her and kneels. Taking a moment to admire her beauty, he untie the blindfold.  Buffy couldn't believe it, "You did all this for me?" 

"Yes pet, I'd do anything for you." kissing her shoulder. "I wanted it to be perfect, just like you." She turns her head to look into the endless blue sea of his eyes and gently brushes her lips against his, "thank you" she whispers and kisses him. After a few minutes she has to break the passionate kiss, unable to breath. Spike sits next to her on the blanket and starts to feed her. 

Buffy giggles, noticing the foods he had chosen to pack, oysters, grapes and other fresh fruit with whipped cream to dip it in, chocolate dipped strawberries and spicy buffalo chicken wings. 

"What?"

"I didn't know the Bronze catered?" Buffy motioned to the wing. 

"Well, I felt a little peckish." raised his eye brow, gave her his famous smile he started to feed her a grape.

They sat there for a while feeding each other in the warm summer night. Buffy leaning back into his chest as he told her the stories of the star, with his over a hundred years of knowledge. "Those ones over there are the seven sisters." He told her pointing to a small cluster. "And that is the Ursa Major or great bear. Most people just call it the big dipper. Oh, and over there is Draco-the dragon." Pointing to the right of them. She was impressed by how much he knew, 'sexy and smart' she thought to herself and smiles.  "But my favorite star isn't really a star at all. Over there is Venus, they call it the "evening star". I could always find it, even when I was boy. My Mum told me it's the brightest thing in the sky at twilight. Unfortunately I don't see it as much any more, being a vampire and all." His face seemed sad and Buffy could feel his pain as he remembered his past life. He hadn't thought of her in decades, but he still remember her like it was yesterday. "Well, that's enough of the astronomy lesson for tonight." He said wanting to quickly change the subject, the memories of the past were sometimes too much to bear. He reached for the cooler on the edge of the blanket and got out Italian Icee. "I remembered you said you liked them." He told her. 

"Icees I haven't had they in years. Where did you ever find them?" 

"In the 'mart." Brushing it off as if it was nothing, but really he had to gone to every shop in Sunnydale and finally had to have the ice cream shop special order them for him. He started to feed her the frozen treat, slowly running it over her lips.

"Mmmm," she moans, making Spike laugh. "What?"

He wanted to ask if all cold things turned her on but thought better of it, instead told her, "You got it everywhere."

"So why don't you get it off?" she answered seductively running her tongue along her lips. Spike couldn't resist it. He leaned in and kissed her. First he ran his tongue over her already wet lips, licking off the remainder of the Icee, slowly making his way into her mouth. Her body burned with desire. She wanted to stay like this forever, wanted the world to stop, just go way. Leave them alone, forever.  The instant he touched her, he could tell that this time it was truly forever. This time nothing or no one was going to separate them. Buffy was consumed with passion; he filled her with love and warmth. 

Finally she break the kiss, unable to breath. The tingling feeling still lingered all the way to her toes. She could barely whisper, "Spike, I love you."  Her body yearned for him, all of him. She kissed him more passionately. Breaking away again, "I need you." this time she was almost breathless. 

He eyes burned with desire, this was all he ever want, "I need you too, Buffy." he said, running his hand though her hair, quickly removing the clip and tossing it.  Her hands roaming over his body, finding their way to his belt. Quickly she tugged at it, "Spike I need you, Now." He couldn't resist it any longer; he pulled her closer and lost his balance. They fell back on to the blanket, crushing the reminder of the food that was left, spilling a glass of wine down the sleeve of his shirt. He just shrugged it off, shirts can be replaced, all he ever wanted was right there in his arms. He rained kisses over her neck, "God, I love you." while his hands continued to roam over her small frame. One hand slowly caressing its way down the open back of her dress, "Your skin feels so amazing, it's as smooth as silk." His hand found its way to the swell of her back and she couldn't take it anymore. She pushes off of him, pulling herself to her knees, tugging his shirt off his shoulders, then pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

 He ran his hands up under her long, flowing dress. Running his hand along her inner thigh, she mound in delight. His touch sent pure pleasure though her whole body. She had forgotten how amazing he made her feel, so alive. He could feel her become aroused as he slowly made his way to her ever rising heat.  She rained kisses over his pale, soft, smooth cheat. Every kiss sent little bolts of energy though his body. This fueled his desire and passion even more. As his hands found their way to her soft silky folds, he pulled away to look at her, slightly cocking his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face. Buffy shrugged and giggled, "What? I didn't bother. I never seem to get them back anyways." And he had to chuckle, "Ya, I guess you're right." Taking in the new found information he continued to let his hands roam, slowly tracing the outline of where her bikinis should be. Causing her to let out yet another moan of pleaser, as drops of rain started to fall from the once clear sky. "Were going to wet, luv. Maybe we should move this some place drier?" he panted.  "It doesn't matter, I'm already wet." She breathed in his ear.               

   A sudden clap of thunder startled her awake and she sat up. Realizing it was only a dream she flopped back on her bed, breathless and covered in sweat. As she laid there in bed, remembering how good she felt in her dream, there was a knock at the door, "Slayer, are you ever going to get up? We need to patrol."

  **Challenge:   This is in response to the 'Starcrossed Lovers' Challenge for June-Something romantic, any pairing, as long as it is a believable one  and you have the two of them totally and completely in love. Smut is fine, but it isn't necessary. ****__**

***Requirements***

A romantic date. A soft, summer breeze. An unexpected summer shower. A frozen treat. At least one, spectacular, toe-curling kiss. 

~Incorporate at least three of the following~

Hair that has been put up, but somehow comes down.  Poetry  A U2 song, or a least a reference to one. An outdoor event. Someone who gets wet somehow, or gets something spilled on them. Reference to the plant Venus being the "evening star". 


End file.
